Incompréhension
by Komakai
Summary: C'est la première fan fiction que je publie ici, vous pouvez aussi la retrouver sur mon site, le prologue est à l'intérieur! C'est dans un univers alternatif où l'on retrouve Marin(e) et Shaina qui petit à petit vont former un couple!
1. Prologue

Incompréhension : Prologue

Hello, everybody's ! Aujourd'hui j'entame une fanfiction sur Saint Seiya les chevaliers du zodiac ! Avec en personnages principaux Marine et Shaina, dans un univers alternatifs et ayant un caractère différent ! C'est un fanfiction yuriste avec des scènes explicites ! Messieurs, Mesdames à vos marques…partez ! J'écrirais la suite dans la semaine

Le souffle palpitant elle avançait dans un couloir sombre, n'étant éclairé que par la lumière extérieur qui perçait par des fenêtres percés de l'entrepôt où elle se trouvait. La femme avait dans la vingtaine elle était petit, dans les un mètre soixante, mince avec une poitrine adorable recouverte par un bandeau noir à la place d'un soutien-gorge habituel sous une robe verte émeraude qui passait inaperçu ici par sa couleur sombre. Elle avait des petites ballerines beiges qui ne faisaient aucun bruit en ses lieux.

Ses mains étaient serrées sur sa poitrine en signe d'appréhension, quelques heures plutôt, le matin-même à 10 H 50 pour être précise, elle avait reçu un message sur son téléphone provenant d'une amie d'enfance qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien des années.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

Elle était stressée son amie, si tant est que l'on puisse la nommait ainsi puisqu'elle n'en avait eu des nouvelles qu'aujourd'hui après environ huit ans, lui avait demandé de la rejoindre ce soir ici.

Elle lui demandait asile chez elle, suite à des problèmes elle ne pouvait rentrer à sa maison et ne pouvait partir d'ici, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne la chercher dans la journée. Etant au travail et indécise au début, Marine, la femme ayant reçu le message, avait refusé tout net.

Elle pensait à une étrange plaisanterie de son amie ou de quelqu'un d'autre… Et dans le cas où elle avait besoin d'elle, pourquoi ne pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Le « je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi » lui revint en mémoire, elle devait être seule, désespérée et désorientée se dit donc Marine, si c'était faux elle pourrait toujours partir !

Elle parcouru la distance restante et tomba sur un spectacle auquel personne ne se serrait attendu, sur le sol en béton était allongée Sabine, sa vielle amie. Elle avait du sang sur elle, ses cheveux verts étaient englués dans une mare de sang.

Elle avait les vêtements déchirés et dans sa main serrée à sans blanchir les phalanges elle tenait désespérément son téléphone. Les bruits de pas de son amie la firent bouger, cette dernière accourue à ses côtés pour lui portait secourt. Prenant son propre portable Marine appela doucement son amie tout en composant le numéro des ambulances.

- Shaina ? Shaina ? Tu m'entends ? Shaina ? Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivée !

- Ma-marine ? Tu es venue ? _Un faible sourire éclaira son visage livide, elle retomba aussi tôt dans l'inconscience._

Une fois à l'hôpital la jeune femme fut prise en charge immédiatement, elle avait de multiples blessures par arme blanche, son agresseur avait dû tenter de la violer mais elle s'était défendu virulemment l'empêchant de la violer.

Marine était actuellement interroger par deux policiers, l'un était grand dans les deux mètres dix et se nommant Aldébaran. Il parvenait à calmer la jeune femme qui avait paniqué suite à la perte de conscience de Shaina.

- Donc vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est produit avant votre arrivé ? _c'était le second homme, un certain Angelo qui la questionnait, il était moins grand mais tout autant, son visage avait accroché à ses lèvres un rictus sadique qui déplaisait à la rousse mais qui laissa de marbre son co-équipier._

- Non, quand je suis arrivée… elle était au sol… si j'étais venue plus tôt ! Dès que j'ai eu son message ! J'aurais pu, _la suite de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge, si elle était arrivée plus tôt Shaina serait dans un état meilleur._

- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle appelé vous plutôt que la police ou un ami plus proche ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça faisait huit ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu… On a plus eu contact ensemble depuis nos 16 ans. Je suis partie au Japon pour étudier les arts martiaux et elle est partie avec sa famille dans un voyage à travers le monde… Nous avions gardé contact mais… du jour au lendemain plus rien, j'ai cherché à reprendre contact un nombre incalculable de fois, gardant le même numéro, jusqu'à demander à mes parents de me laisser mon ancienne maison s'il déménagerait au cas où !

- A ce point ? _s'étonna Aldébaran._ Quelle était votre relation ?

- Elle était au même orphelinat que moi… Je la considérais comme une sœur, mais au fil du temps elle est redevenue une amie… que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle se serait fait agresser vers 9 heures du matin, un homme sans doute, il a dû la menacer d'un couteau mais elle s'est défendu quitte à être blesser gravement comme c'est le cas justement. Son agresseur a dû fuir fasse à son état en croyant qu'elle était morte, nous en serons mieux quand elle sera en état.

- Pourriez-vous me tenir au courant, je vais lui proposer de venir chez moi… après qu'elle m'aura tout expliquée et que vous l'ayez interrogés et qu'elle est l'autorisation de sortie bien sûr, _elle était tellement stressés qu'elle sortit cette phrase chaotiquement._

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle, nous verrons tout cela en temps et en heure…

- Mademoiselle Īguru, vous pouvez venir voir Mademoiselle Suneku a demandé à vous voir avant ses messieurs.

- J'arrive ! Messieurs puis-je ?

- Bien sûr, on l'interrogera un peu plus tard. »

Marine suivi l'infirmière le cœur battant, un dernier regard derrière elle et elle vit les deux officiers se chamailler gentiment, cela lui donna le sourire lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait connu avec Shaina.

* Je ne connais pas le nom de famille des persos, je pense même qu'ils n'existent que pour certains :( de ce fait je les invente! Iguru signifie aigle en japonais et suneku serpent en japonais aussi ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjours tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je publie la suite d'Incompréhension ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre ^^' mais je l'aime bien finalement ! Alors si comme quelques-unes de mes connaissances vous ne connaissez pas Saint Seiya Les Chevaliers du Zodiac ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne me sers que des personnages ! Et ce juste par passe-temps, je ne gagne rien à l'écrite si ce n'est du plaisir ! Le manga ne m'appartenant pas, et heureusement ! Par contre pour The Lost Canvas et deux trois perso des Chevaliers du zodiac je ne dirais pas non ! Comme je le disais je ne me sers que des personnages ! D'ailleurs je ne garde pas entièrement leur caractère, se serait trop compliquer et ennuyant ! Je transpose ces personnages dans un univers alternatif ! De ce fait il n'y a aucun lien avec le manga en lui-même ! Petite précision ce ne sont pas les mêmes studios qui produisent Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas et Saint Seiya Les Chevaliers du Zodiac et Omega (encore un autre qu'on va vite fait bien fait supprimer de sa mémoire vu les dommages qu'il cause au cerveau et à la rétine !). Sur ces mots, bonne lecture !'

Elle n'avait que cinq ce jour-là. Le jour du terrible accident, son papa l'avait prise dans ses bras joyeusement comme à l'accoutumée, sa maman filmant la scène étant passionnée de cinématographie et de sa première. Le ventre arrondi de sa maman la laissait perplexe, apparemment grâce à ça elle allait avoir un petit frère, sa mère avait décidé de l'appelait Tôma.

Ils étaient dans un parc non loin de chez sa grand-maman qui était une japonaise pur souche. Marine l'aimait énormément. Elle avait peut-être un air stricte et pince-sans-rire mais elle était très gentil et répondait à toutes ces questions d'une voix posée et calme. Ils allaient bientôt prendre tous ensemble l'avion qui les emmèneraient en Grèce.

Hinata, la grand-maman de Marine, ayant oublié des affaires chez elle les rejoindraient avec Marine un peu plus tard. Quand elles prirent la route un accident bloquer la circulation… Hinata descendit donc pour savoir combien de temps cela prendrait elle devait rejoindre ses enfants pour partir en voyage.

Un pressentiment néfaste l'empoigna soudain, accélérant le mouvement elle s'approcha de l'accident où les ambulanciers, pompiers et les policiers s'agglutinaient. Elle découvrit avec horreur deux voitures encastrées l'une dans l'autre, dont le 4X4 de sa précieuse petite-fille. Marine le reconnut aussi ne voulant pas rester seule dans la voiture, la petite fille se faufila sous le cordon de sécurité tandis que sa grand-maman était figé dans l'horreur. Le cri de sa grand-mère la stoppa à temps, elle ne vit pas ainsi le cadavre de son père.

Un ambulancier l'attrapa rapidement la ramenant à sa grand-maman qui était anéantit ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de coulaient sur ses joues blêmes. Son beau-fils était mort, sa petite-fille orpheline d'un parent, et sa fille où était-elle ? Un policier s'énerva sous l'agitation causait par l'enfant et la vielle dame. Ulcéré il allait leur dire ce qu'il pensait quand il les reconnu, elles apparaissaient sur le film de la femme.

Il les amena à lui dans les secondes qui suivirent après cet état des faits, la petite fut reconduite à la voiture de sa grand-mère. La policière dû lui expliquer la situation du mieux qu'elle pouvait, une assistante sociale et un psychiatre s'occuperait d'elle un peu plus tard sa grand-maman étant en état de choc et sa mère dans un état critique entre la vie et la mort.

Ce jour-là elle perdit son papa, mais aussi sa grand-maman qui ne put supporter cette nouvelle perte. Sa maman était aussi décédé suite à son admission à l'hôpital il ne lui rester qu'un inconnu qui pourtant lui était très précieux, son frère, son petit Tôma. Tôma Īguru, son frère aussi roux qu'elle et leur maman, aux yeux bleus tout comme elle est leur papa.

N'ayant que l'autre et leur héritage inaccessible pour leur jeune âge, ils furent envoyés en orphelinat. Là-bas Marine rencontra Shaina. Elles ne s'étaient pas aimées tout de suite. En réalité elles se haïssaient cordialement, l'un la douceur incarnait et l'autre un virulent poison. Pourtant quand Tôma lui fut arraché pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie meilleure, n'ayant que peu de contact, Shaina avait été là aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre.

Plus le temps passé plus elles étaient devenues proches, devenant sœur de cœur, se complétant l'une l'autre. Elles étaient passées d'ennemies, de connaissances, d'amies puis de grandes et meilleures amies. Ne pouvant se passait de leur « moitie » leur relation évolua encore plus jusqu'à devenir fusionnel.

A leurs 16 ans elles furent toutes deux adoptés par des gens voisins, pouvant toujours être ensemble. Marine s'entrainait durement dans les sports de combats japonais et Shaina peaufinais son projet de voyager à travers le monde.

Toutes deux voulaient partir à travers le monde, se gavaient de nouvelles cultures jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais une autre chose se produisit, à ses 16 ans Marine fut intégrer dans une école d'art martiaux, là-bas elle pourrait rejoindre son petit-frère qui avait été recueilli par des gens qui avaient connus leurs grand-maman ne pouvant s'occuper que d'un des deux enfants, l'ainée avait alors clairement donné sa place pour son frère.

Alors du jour au lendemain Shaina avait totalement disparu. Oubliant tous les moments qu'elles avaient vécus ensembles. Et aujourd'hui Marine allait la revoir enfin dans une tenue descente et en état. Elles allaient se parler pour la première fois en face à face depuis près de huit ans.

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte de la chambre 204, à l'intérieur Shaina était allongée sur un lit le corps couvert d'une de ses éternelles robes d'hôpital d'où l'on voyait des bandages couvrant les plaies faites par les coups de couteau.

- Marine ? Comment vas-tu ? C'est bien toi ? Tu as vraiment changé depuis le temps ! Comment va Tôma ? J'ai entendu dire que tu en avais pris la garde, ce ne doit pas être de tout repos, mais… tu dois être contente, Marine ? _Shaina s'arrêta en face d'elle Marine avait serré les poings à ses hanches déchirant presque sa robe._

- Comment ça : j'ai entendu dire ? tu dois être contente ? _Marine avait la tête basse cachant son visage par ses cheveux roux, au sol une larme tomba et Shaina vit les épaules voutaient de son amie prise de tremblement._

- Marine ?

- Huit ans ! Huit putains de longues années sans nouvelle ! _Marine releva son visage assombrit par une sombre colère et une pointe de désarrois._

- Je suis là maintenant, non ? _tenta de la calmer Shaina la connaissant, Marine était une fille gentille, calme, douce mais dès qu'on la blessait ou autre elle sortait les griffes de façons virulentes._

- Oui mais… j'étais tellement inquiète ! A toujours d'attendre ! J'ai même gardé la maison de mes vieux au cas où tu reviendrais, le même numéro… Les mêmes habitudes, la même vie juste pour toi, juste pour entendre Comment vas-tu ? Comment vas-tu ?! T'étais où encore ?! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ce foutu entrepôt ?! Pourquoi t'as pas donné signe de vie ?! Je compte si peux pour toi ?! Juste parce que t'avais personne tu te rabats sur moi ?! Réponds !

- Marine calme-toi, _ses cries avaient surpris la femme aux cheveux verts, elle vit du coin de l'œil l'infirmière et le médecin présent en retrait rentrant les épaules face à la colère de la femme si frêle quelques temps plus tôt. _De plus ça m'étonnerais tout ce que tu dis, tu ne regardes jamais en arrière une fois que quelque chose est finie pour toi tu t'en vas l'oubliant entièrement ! Dès que tu as pu rejoindre Tôma, tu m'as laissée, notre amitié était juste un moyen d'altérer l'absence de ton frère._ Shaina parlait froidement même si sa voix était légèrement fêlée. Ce n'était pas sa faute si lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à moitié morte elle avait eu directement besoin de l'appeler au secours elle, et non une autre personne !_

- C'est faux ! Tu as disparu subitement ! Je croyais que tu étais tellement occupée par ton voyage que tu m'avais un peu oubliée…

- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, idiote ! Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi !

- Alors pourquoi tu as disparu ?

- Tu avais retrouvé Tôma, t'avais juste besoin de lui ! J'étais devenu un « trop » dans ta vie, Marine je n'avais plus de raison d'être avec toi ! Et j'étais en Amérique, si tu veux tout savoir… t'avais qu'à demander à mes parents, pour changer ! _Shaina avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que le médecin et sa collègue avaient filé, elle avait la tête tournait à l'opposé de Marine faisant la mou, elle boudait._

- Hein ! J'ai demandé ils m'ont répondus qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle si ce n'est que tu allais bien où tu étais…

- T'es vraiment naïve…mais ça te rend mignonne, le visage de Shaina s'éclaira d'un sourire franc et bienveillant ce qui étais rare.

- Mi-mignonne ? Et en plus tu te moques de moi ! Tu vas voir toi ! Marine se jeta au-dessus de Shaina, à quatre pattes son corps recouvrait celui de la convalescente.

- Là, t'es moins mignonne, mais ça va, j'ai vu des choses bien pires avec toi !

- Tch ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans cet entrepôt ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Comment tu savais pour Tôma ?

- C'est un secret !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandée de l'aide ? Je veux dire, _elle se mit à rougir violemment _ à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autres ?

- …, _elle ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire sadique, beaucoup plus agréable et beau qu'Angelo selon les goûts de Marine._

- Tu veux vivre chez moi ?

- Hein ? T'es ok ?

- Puisque je te le propose, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être lente ! Alors ?

- …cord, _murmura innaudiblement Shaina._

- Je n'entends pas ! Répète plus fort !

- D'accord, s'exclama fortement Shaina.

A cet instant même un homme couvert de sang, tenant un couteau à la main rentra chez lui dès que la nuit fut totalement tombée, il alluma la lumière et enleva son masque de clown. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir de l'entrée où s'étalé de vielles photos de deux familles différentes avec pourtant deux enfants presque identiques si ce n'est lors sexe.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Ce soir je vous publie enfin la suite d'Incompréhension ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, pour la suite ce sera soit cette semaine soit le week-end prochain ^^ N'oubliez pas de commenter, je pourrais m'améliorer et mieux comprendre votre point de vue sur cette histoire !

La lune les éclairait faiblement, sa teinte blafarde décolorant la scène. Marine sourit faiblement, s'était la fin, la fin d'un monde où elle savait tout. _Dis adieu à tout ce que tu étais et connais jusqu'à aujourd'hui_, ces mots au pouvoir caché les envahissaient désormais entièrement. Se retrouvait entièrement, se complétait solennellement. Il fallait y allait au même rythme sans que l'une n'aille trop vite ou l'autre ne soit trop lente. Ce soir-là que s'était-il passé ?

_Ah c'est vrai,_ se rappela Marine. Ce soir-là elles étaient devenues amies. Shaina s'était penchée sur elle et l'avait embrassée, _ce n'est qu'un baiser de consolation_, elle était entièrement rouge, pour elles à cette époque ce n'était rien qu'un pécho, un bisou. C'était agréable de se souvenir, elles n'étaient qu'enfants.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul, il y en eut bon nombres d'autres, toujours frais et doux. Passant du plus chaste au plus passionné… Elles grandissaient et découvraient une nouvelle signification du mot « aimer ». Mais elles n'avaient pas franchis le pas, restant indécises et devant le pont qui les mènerait en un lieu inconnu et dangereux pour ce qu'elles signifiaient pour l'autre.

_N'ai pas peur_, Shaina était au-dessus d'elle. Que faisait-elle dans sa chambre ? Ah oui…elles vivaient ensembles depuis près d'un mois…près d'un mois où elle revivait toute leur enfance surtout le baiser de consolation. Elles s'étaient vite fait l'une à l'autre. Depuis un mois elle n'avait pas non plus de nouvelle de son frère,_ Tôma_, elle s'inquiétait. Shaina grogna, de toute façon ce n'était qu'un rêve étrange de plus que les autres.

_Non Marine, non ce n'est pas Tôma, il n'est pas là, il n'est plus là tu n'es qu'à moi;_ Shaina se rapprochait encore plus. _Hum ? Tu sais où il est ?_ Marine n'avait pas la force de se lever mais le ton de sa voix indiqua qu'elle était désireuse de la réponse. _Oui, mais tu m'as moi, comme il t'a eu toi, c'est mon tour de te posséder entièrement mon adorable Marine… _La Shaina de ses songes se baissa encore plus sur son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent, Marine était engloutit sous des ondes de plaisirs et de désirs. Elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassin et des hanches de Shaina. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules. Shaina faisait danser les siennes sur son corps dénudé en cet été estival où la canicule était omniprésente. Elle mordit la langue de la rouquine qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Ses mains agrippèrent la poitrine délicate de Marine, sa tête descendit pour suçoter le téton gauche tandis que de ses doigts elle s'amusait avec le droit. Sa main inactive descendit encore plus, déroulant les jambes de Marine elle les écarta pour caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de sa camarade. Son autre main descendit maintenant une jambe en l'air. Elle s'occupait désormais du second sein. Marine ne se retenait pas dans l'expression de son plaisir.

Shaina du relever la tête face à l'insistance de Marine qui l'embrassa à en perdre son souffle. _Je t'aime_, un murmure sans réel propriétaire. Et une tête passant du Nord au Sud. Au début Shaina frotta se tête d'une cuisse à l'autre lentement.

Marine, quand à elle, avait croisé ses bras sur son visage, rouge tomate pour ne pas voir ce que faisait Shaina, comme tous les soirs depuis un mois. Une langue inquisitrice et acéré décelant sans problème les zones érogènes du corps offert, un doigt se glissa sur le sexe de la femme rousse.

La nuit ne faisait que commençait… Cela faisait déjà deux heures et pourtant aucune des deux femmes ne le voyaient continuant leur rêve. Shaina avait sur ses jambes une Marine haletante et tremblante. Shaina faisait des mouvements de va et viens et de rotation de son poignet gauche, dans sa main un double god de taille respectable ne cessait de faire jouir Marine et elle-même. Cette dernière n'était pas dans un état meilleur que Marine qui jouit une ultime fois avant de s'évanouir de plaisir, Shaina l'a suivi de peu.

Une fois remise de cet orgasme fulgurant, Shaina vérifia que Marine était profondément endormie. Depuis un mois elles faisaient l'amour tous les soirs mais Marine croyait juste que c'était un rêve réaliste et à son réveil Shaina faisait en sorte que nulle trace ne reste de leurs ébats, C'était mieux pour elle, surtout en ce moment.

Quand elles étaient arrivées chez la rouquine, elles avaient découverts la disparition de Tôma qui vivait avec Marine. Il était porté disparu, ne laissant aucune trace de lui. Depuis ce moment-là Marine n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'avoir pu le prévoir le protéger pour le garder à ses côtés.

Shaina savait le pourquoi du comment mais elle désirait tant et aimait tant Marine, que pour la garder elle se tairait quitte à être banni en enfer. Shaina ferma la porte sans voir Marine ouvrir ses yeux pour les refermer dans un état comateux et béate elle ne se souvint, le lendemain, que d'une silhouette refermant sa porte.

Marine se doutait de quelque chose sans savoir trop quoi, les médicaments qu'elle prenait pour dormir et soigner certaines maladies d'ordres psychologiques étaient en béton armée. C'était pour cela que la nuit, ses ébats avec la farouche et possessive Shaina était inconnue pour elle.

Elle partit comme tous les matins à son travail. Elle était maître d'un dojo en centre-ville. Mais avant de quitter son domicile elle alla réveiller Shaina. Son corps avait quelque chose de familier, rassurant, envoutant, phénoménale. Marine désirait Shaina, elle l'avait toujours désirée sans rien laissé transparaître.

Shaina baragouina quelques mots en italien, sa langue natale. Si Marine avait appris l'italien elle aurait su que Shaina se remémorait leur nuit, l'appelant par un surnom unique. Dès qu'elle fut réveillée elle salua vaguement Marine.

Durant ce mois Marine n'avait appris que très peu de chose sur sa colocataire, cette dernière avait un travail de nuit, dans une boîte SM en tant que barman, mais exceptionnellement elle n'avait pas travaillé depuis un mois, elle était en repos maladie. Shaina n'avait plus d'appartement le précédent ne lui convenant plus. Elle allait de conquête en conquête, ne se souciant que du physique et non du mentale. Elle avait juste été agressée quand Shaina s'était réfugié à l'abri de la pluie de ce matin-là.

Avant de partie à son dojo la rouquine remarqua une enveloppe dépassant de sa boîte aux lettres. Celle-ci avait son prénom écrit en italique, la fine écriture lui rappela celle de quelqu'un.

Tôma ! Shaina ! Shaina ! Tôma m'a écrit une lettre ! Shaina ! Shaina… _Marine s'arrêta quand elle vit Shaina en plein milieu du salon. Elle était à genoux au sol se tenant le ventre, les mains ensanglantées, le poigné d'un poignard visible. En face de la femme aux cheveux émeraudes, un homme aussi roux que Marine et au sourire sociopathe déplaisant et désagréable tourna ses yeux vers elle. Il avait été éclaboussé par le sang de sa victime._

Tôma, qu'as-tu fait ! Je vais appeler une ambulance !

Stop ! Nee-san, c'est trop tard pour cette pute ! Maintenant tu n'as plus que moi !

Ne fais pas ton gosse pourri gâtée ! _Prenant son téléphone Marine commença à composer le numéro d'urgence ne voulant pas comprendre la scène devant ses yeux._

Nee-san, _la voie était dangereuse, ne soufflant mot, un avertissement déguisé dans un terme affectueux. Sortant un magnum de sous son manteau Tôma le pointa sur Marine. _Je ne le dirais qu'une foi, lâche ce téléphone.

En dehors un corbeau croassa, rapidement suivi par d'autre. Ils se turent lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit plus tard. Les sirènes de polices, pompiers et ambulanciers résonnèrent plus fort que lors de l'accident de la famille Īguru. Mais moins fort que ce qu'avait connu Shaina, si tentée qu'elle puisse comparaître.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez mon petit récit ! Je vous publie enfin la suite d'Incompréhension ! Je ne savais vraiment pas quelle suite donner à ce texte mais j'y suis parvenu ! De plus j'ai un autre récit que je ne publierais jamais sur la toile en cours ^.^ J'ai compté combien il y aurait de chapitre en tout, avec le prologue =^^= et cela me donne 7 chapitres ! Celui est le quatrième si l'on compte le prologue mais aussi c'est le troisième!

Toma regarda le ciel, il était d'un bleu gris triste et agaçant. La seule chose de positive en cette matinée allait être ses retrouvailles avec sa « sœur ». Il lui avait préparé sa chambre dans leur nouvel appartement. Il avait même commencé des recherches pour un lycée où ils iraient tous les deux.

Il pourrait ainsi mieux la protégé et la gardé pour lui maintenant que Shaina avait disparu de l'entourage de sa précieuse et douce Marine. Il l'aimait à un point fou, à un point inimaginable. Que cette garce de Shaina est osée se lier d'amitié à sa précieuse sœur était inadmissible. Elle en paierait le prix ! Il avait déjà commencé une ébauche d'un plan fatale dont la femme ne se remettrait jamais ! Qui sait peut-être en mourra-t-elle ? Son sourire atteint une apparence différente de celui du début, passant de l'enfant enjoué à un sourire flou et malsain.

Le train s'arrêta enfin, son ainée en descendit. La robe pastel lui allait à merveille, c'était celle qu'il lui avait envoyé en France pour son anniversaire, elle portait même un chapeau de paille que la tante, qui s'occupait de lui, lui avait donné pour que Marine le mette avec son cadeau. Quand elle se retourna avec son frère son visage passa de l'émerveillement des lieux au bonheur et au plaisir de le revoir.

Jamais plus ils ne seront séparés, éternellement pour toujours ils seront ensembles, eux, et eux seuls ! Alors s'était pour cela qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, si Shaina l'aurait vu elle l'aurait connu et annihilé avant qu'il n'en fasse de même pour elle. Toma avait prévu de revenir pour l'éliminer définitivement. Mais il fallait aussi que sa tendre comprenne qu'elle lui appartenait, pour cela il s'avait que dès qu'elle verrait sa lettre elle irait voir l'autre. Qui sait peut-être à temps ou non, Shaina avait peut-être la possibilité de survivre ?

Marine, marine, marine, _il poussa un petit soupire d'amusement_, Marine tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il fallait ! _Son visage se crispa dans une émotion colérique_. Tu l'as ramenée, chez **nous**, dans **notre maison**, dans **notre monde**, rien qu'à nous **deux **! Elle est en trop elle doit disparaitre ! Et dire que je pensais l'avoir déjà fait !

Co-comment ça ? Toma ? Je ne te comprends pas, je ne te comprends plus… Depuis que tu as quitté l'orphelinat tu as totalement changé ! Tu es même allé jusqu'à blessé Shaina ! Et c'est quoi ces armes ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! Réponds-moi, Toma ! _Son visage exprimait un profond désarroi, et une inexorable incompréhension._

Oh ? Tu ne comprends pas, **grande** sœur ? _Il l'a suivi du regard tandis qu'elle prenait Shaina contre elle. _A mes yeux… tu es bien plus que cela ! Tu es ma précieuse, mon irremplaçable…AMOUR ! Mais on m'a éloigné de toi ! Tu m'as éloigné de toi ! Quand on était à l'orphelinat, on était toujours ensemble, uniquement toi et moi ! Et si j'ai blessé cette pute…c'est parce qu'elle t'a éloignée de moi. Elle nous a séparés ! Elle est même revenue de retrouver elle et ses salles pattes qui ont osé se poser sur ton corps si pur ! Ces armes…sont la preuve de mon amour pour toi, avec je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront sur notre chemin ! Tu sais je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ma sœur, mais comme une amante non mieux ! **Ma femme ! **

Nous ne le serons jamais ! Tu es mon petit frère ! Je t'aime comme mon frère ! Nous ne serons jamais plus que cela ! Shaina ne nous a pas séparés !

Oh si ! Tu le savais ? Elle avait même prévu de te rejoindre au Japon ! C'est pour cela que j'ai dû la mettre hors-jeux !

Comment ça ?! De toute façon nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Shaina a besoin de soin ! Et au plus vite ! _Marine tenait Shaina dans ses bras, faisant pression sur l'hémorragie de Shaina._

Pour ça ? Il fut pris d'un fou rire sardonique. Pour ça ! C'est notre vie, notre destin ! Tu sais ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle ne t'approche plus jamais ?

Toma, arrête ça !

J'ai commandité le meurtre de son père d'adoption ! Et je l'ai fait porter coupable de ce crime ! Elle en a écopé de quinze ans de prison ! Pourtant… la revoilà au bout de huit ans…innocenté grâce à un cousin dans le milieu mafieux ! Tu ne le savais pas ? Notre petite pute italienne fait partie d'une famille mafieuse. Cependant son oncle l'a envoyé en France dans un orphelinat pour qu'elle ne connaisse pas le destin funeste de ses parents !

Et alors ? Shaina reste Shaina à mes yeux !

Oh ! Et qu'est-elle ?

Ma…rine…s'est bon… arrête ça…si tu continues…il…va…te…tuer, _le sang coulait le long des commissures de ses lèvres, sa respiration était sifflante, elle serrait les dents et était étourdi mais en vie._

Shaina ! Je…pour moi…ce que tu es ? C'est cela ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'est Shaina à mes yeux ?! Hein, Toma !

Exact, chère amour !

Je suis amoureuse d'elle ! Le visage rouge de gêne les yeux fermés avec férocité pour ne pas voir le visage de Shaina, elle les rouvrit quand elle sentit une main glisser sur son visage, s'était Shaina.

Moi…aussi…je t'aime.

Shaina !

Menteuse ! Tu m'aimes moi ! Pas cette merde !

Je ne t'aime pas ! Je commence même à te haïr ! Alors arrête ! _Ses derniers mots avait été prononcé d'une voix suraigüe. _

Alors je vais la tuer devant tes yeux ! Et tu n'aimeras que moi ! Pointant son magnum sur la tête de Shaina il tira mais…

Ma…rine ?

Grande sœur ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Qu'as-tu fait ?!

Ce que j'ai fait…protéger la femme que j'aime ! _Marine avait pris dans ses bras Shaina la maintenant contre sa poitrine tout en tournant le dos à son frère. La balle s'était logée dans son épaule droite._ Disparais ! Hors de ma vue ! Ne reviens plus jamais me voir ! Toma ! Tu n'es plus mon frère ! Tant que tu ne te seras pas repenti de tes crimes !

Les sirènes de polices, pompiers et ambulanciers résonnèrent. Les policiers attrapèrent Toma qui tenté de fuir par l'escalier de secours. Shaina et Marine furent envoyés à l'hôpital. Après un peu de repos et des opérations pour sauver leurs peaux. Marine raconta ses « rêves » à Shaina.

Tu sais que ce n'était pas des phantasmes ?

Hein ? On l'a vraiment fait alors ?

Oui ! Shaina sourit, tes médicaments sont trop puissants, je crois, chérie !

Hum…faudra que je le dise à mon médecin !

Quoi ? Tu comptes lui dire qu'on a couché ensemble et que tu pensais rêver ? Franchement ! Tu n'en loupe pas une !

Maintenant que j'y passe, ça va faire longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait…

Ça te manque ? Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? Les hôpitaux sont peut-être pas les lieux les plus romantiques mais tant que tu es là sa me convient !

Shaina ! On risque de nous entendre….son visage était cramoisi.

Et alors ? Tant que tes gémissements et ton plaisir ne sont dédiés qu'à notre plaisir commun je m'en moque qu'ils nous entendent ! Qu'ils en prennent de la graine plutôt ! _Shaina sortit de son lit et monta sur Marine._

Shaina !

Marine, je t'aime !

Moi aussi, Shaina, je t'aime…

S'embrassant goulûment, leurs mains partirent en exploration l'une de l'autre. Dégrafant et enlevant les chemises de l'hôpital. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dénudées. Marine eût une envie soudaine, dans ses rêves et dans leurs « nuits » elle n'avait fait qu'être en-dessous.

Son sourire s'élargit, retournant la situation elle se retrouva au-dessus de Shaina l'embrassant fiévreusement. Ses mains caressant son visage, sa nuque, ses épaules, son torse contournant sa poitrine pour se diriger vers son ventre. Shaina ne resta pas sur la touche. Elle attaqua à son tour, la meilleure défense selon elle était l'attaque !

Elle ne fit ni dans le détail ni dans la lenteur, elle captura immédiatement les seins de sa comparse, l'attaque eut droit à une réponse en un gémissement lascif et continu. Marine répondit à l'agression en deux points et attaques, Sa main gauche s'attaqua au sein gauche et sa ma droite fondit entre les cuisses de son amante.

Chacune caressait, griffait, mordillait, léchait, serrait, étirait la poitrine de l'autre. Mais Marine avait de l'avance, elle caressait tendrement et paresseusement le clitoris de son amoureuse. Elles se perdaient mutuellement dans un baiser torride, empressé de décharges électriques de plaisirs.

Shaina fit bouger Marine amenant ses jambes à elle et repoussant le haut de son corps vers ses propres jambes. Shaina plia ses jambes et les écarta allégrement. Marine s'y dirigea comme une affamée.

Elle était rouge de plaisir, le souffle brûlant, les jambes tremblantes, elle voulait plus et elle allait avoir droit à plus ! Shaina releva la tête et lécha le sexe de son amie sur toute sa longueur, puis sa langue s'enfonça entre les lèvres. Marine avait du mal à se concentrer suffisamment pour faire du bien à Shaina, Sa langue à elle aussi était enfoncée dans le fourreau qu'elle savait extrêmement sensible.

Mais Shaina voulait faire craquer à tout prix Marine, ajoutant à sa langue un doigt, elle fit des mouvements abruptes de va et vient. Marine releva la tête, la bouche entre-ouverte sa langue en sortant tout aussi cambré que son dos, ses yeux noyés dans des larmes d'extases.

Shaina rechangea leur place, reprenant le dessus. Elle fit tenir les jambes de Marine écartés.

Elle plongea dans cette ouverture accueillante.

Shaina continua à se taquiner comme Marine l'avait fait, cette dernière ne cessait de supplier, de gémir et de quémander plus. Shaina ricana, elle était encore plus désinvolte et désinhibée que d'habitude. Marine ne tarda pas à jouir, toujours aussi cambrée et gémissante. Une fois qu'elle reprit son souffle Shaina s'assit sur son visage, cette dernière lui offrit d'exquises caresses linguales qui la firent atteindre le septième ciel.

Toutes deux s'effondrèrent comblées, heureuses, en parfaites symbioses. Après avoir repris un peu de force elles partirent sous la douche et recommencèrent le jeu du plaisir mutuel qu'elles aimaient tant.


	5. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors ça va faire un petit moment que je ne me suis pas connecter, que je n'ai pas posté (d'habitude je laisse encore plus de battement !), ou autre, en fait j'ai des problèmes au niveau internet T.T' M'enfin passons ! Voici la suite d'Incompréhension, en fait j'ai vraiment hésité à mettre la fin maintenant ou faire ce que j'avais prévu, mais me connaissant je risque de le faire à la rallonge et on va dire qu'à la base c'était un one-shoot yuriste que j'avais envie de faire au final il m'a pris cinq chapitre (en comptant celui-ci et le prologue !) et j'aimerais écrire sur autre chose, sans internet et les vacances étant ce qu'elles sont je n'ai que sa à faire ! De ce fait voici l'épilogue d'Incompréhension 3 Je ne cesse de le dire comme tant d'autre, mettez des commentaires qui me permettront de m'améliorer de savoir ce que vous en pensez, ainsi de suite ! Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ! Oh et à un ami qui a supprimer son compte, merci à toi aussi j'espère que tu continus à le lire =)

Tôma avait été envoyé dans un institut psychiatrique, ne supportant pas cet environnement et la séparation avec sa sœur il décida au bout de deux mois de se donner la mort en avalant sa langue après avoir écrit une lettre à sœur. Il y avoué tous ses crimes, mais aussi sentiments et ressentiments. Même si elle ne voulait plus de lui, il l'aima jusqu'au dernier regard, au dernier mot, à la dernière convulsion, au dernier étouffement.

Marine s'en voulu encore des années plus tard mais Shaina la soutenait toujours. Toutes deux étaient maintenant liées éternellement, elles étaient des âmes-sœurs jusqu'à la fin de leurs existences, de leurs réincarnations, de leurs morts…

_Te souviens-tu ? Lorsqu'on s'était rencontré, nous ne le savions pas mais…_

Tout avait commencé dans un simple orphelinat, une famille décimait par le destin, par la faucheuse joueuse.

_Nous étions destinés l'une à l'autre…_

Elles s'étaient haïes au début, puis petit à petit, la disparition de l'un fit apparaître quelque chose d'inédit.

_L'ennemi devenant amante et le frère démon…_

La transformation d'un allié poussant à une rencontre inattendu, inespéré dans le brouillard épais de la vie et du destin de chacun.

_L'espoir…_

Tout reprendre, tout revivre, tout reconstruire, avec un regard, avec un parfum, avec un son, avec une saveur, avec un mot elles comptaient se retrouvaient, se redécouvrir mais…

_Le désespoir…_

Le désir du frère démoniaque qui les réunit et les sépare, capricieusement et vicieusement. Son venin se diffusant dans le corps des amantes de la lune, l'une cherchant désespérant son frère, l'autre à avouer ses sentiments et à l'éloigner du démon.

_En une seule dance…_

Puis le mélange de ces espoirs et de ces désespoirs fait naitre un dilemme. D'une seule vie deux autres sont liés, d'un seul choix trois destinés qui se mêlent, qui sont folâtres, qui sont joueuses, qui se bouscules.

_Nous unis, un lien indéfectible…_

Une union que nul ne voit mais que tous ressentent sans pouvoir sans défaire, un lien se créant mais inachevé un étant en trop.

_Un lien immortel…_

Alors les dieux font s'endormir l'un d'eux, il souffre mais est apaisé en sachant que tout se termine pour, que tout continu pour elle, éternellement, indéfectiblement, immortellement.

_Une destinée Incompréhensible pour l'homme…_

Tous ceux qui connaissent cette histoire ne comprennent pas. Un frère au désir incestueux, une ennemie amoureuse, une femme dans un tourbillon de passion et de raison sans un mot, sans un geste, elle est entrainait dans un combat sans début et sans fin.

_Mais tant devinable pour les dieux…_

Deux êtres se confrontant pour l'amour d'une tierce, l'un ayant pour handicap son lien sanguin, l'autre ayant pour faiblesse son sexe. Mais la tierce aveugle, sourde et muette, qui avance avec son cœur pur. Elle doit choisir son parcourt, sa vie, son amour encore plus son âme-sœur. Un jeu enfantin, un jeu divin, mais inaudible aux lois et aux règles n'ayant qu'incompréhension pour l'Homme et la Femme.

_Une haine devenue amitié, une amitié devenu amour._

Rien ne se perd, tout se transforme, les liens qui n'auraient pas dû être furent, alors ce trop pleins engendra d'autre chose, mais il fallait la disparition d'un pour que seul deux subsistent.

Alors il ne restera jusqu'à la fin que deux, Marine et Shaina. Elles partirent de France pour les Amériques, en ayant les moyens elles firent un tour du continent, des endroits les plus dangereux aux plus sécurisés. Tout le temps la main dans la main. Elles ouvrirent toutes les deux des dizaines d'orphelinats à travers le monde, les orphelinats Answer.

Marine décida de tenter la grosse in-vitro qui fut un véritable succès ! Elle eût ainsi des triplets, deux garçons et une fille. Elle les appela Hector, Victor et Annabelle. Shaina elle tenta un autre procédé, l'adoption. Au bout de dix ans de démarches administratives et de combats, elle adopta deux frères, Nezumi et Mion.

Vivant une vie totalement épanoui, elles eurent plus tard des gendres, des belles-filles, des petits-enfants, des arrières petits-enfants. A la toute fin, elles se tenaient encore la main, uni pour toujours l'une à l'autre, lorsque la flemme de la bougie de la vie de Shaina fut soufflée celle de Marine fit de même.

Ainsi les amantes ensembles éternellement, indéfectiblement, immortellement, continuèrent leur route, celle du cœur pur et de l'amoureuse. A travers quelques douleurs, quelques sacrifices et abondons, elles étaient deux et une.

FIN


End file.
